


[Podfic] Plus One

by stuckwithyou



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou
Summary: Tony wants Steve to accompany him to a gala. They're not together. Tony doesn't seem to think this is a problem, but he doesn't know about Steve's feelings for him. And Steve's certainly not going to tell him. [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plus One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109656) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



**Text:** [Plus One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109656)

**Author:** [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)

**Reader:** [stuckwithyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/works)

**Length:** 17:19 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/58wx2u1upn3ysdg/Plus_One.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [link](https://stuckherewithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
